memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Live Fast and Prosper
| date = 2376 | stardate = 53849.2 | episode = 6x21 | production = 242 | airdate = 19 April 2000 | written = | director = LeVar Burton }} "Live Fast and Prosper" was the 142nd episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 21st episode of the show's sixth season, first aired on 19 April 2000. The episode was written by and directed by LeVar Burton. Summary References Characters :Lydia Anderson • Ayala • Chakotay • Dala • The Doctor • Patrick Gibson • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Mobar • Neelix • Orek • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Varn • • unnamed Telsians • [[unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • Delta Flyer ( shuttle) • ''Delta Flyer'' (impostor) • Telsian freighter ( cruiser) Locations :Telsius Prime, Telsius Prime mining colony (Telsius star system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) • Wyanti star system (the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Indiana, Earth (Sol star system, sector 001, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Grenna star system (the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) • , Narva colony (the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Shipboard areas :bridge • brig • galley • holodeck • sickbay Races and cultures :Borg • Dala's species • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Talaxian • Telsian • Varn's species • Vulcan Hirogen • Polonian • Species 8472 Technology and weapons :photon torpedo • torpedo • phaser • phaser cannon • combadge • communicator • bio-neural circuitry • heating coil • transporter • transport enhancer • tractor generator • sonic shower • sensors • pulse drill • plasma flare • optronically targeted phaser • multi-spectrum shielding • hydroponic pod • integrated circuitry • starship • spacecraft • annular confinement beam Materials and substances :atmosphere • gas • ambizine • antiviral protein • bolomite • bread • water • coffee • dilithium States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Starfleet • Telsian Security • Starfleet Command Ranks and titles :ambassador • astrometric officer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • lieutenant commander • medical practitioner • morale officer • officer • operations manager • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer • • Chief of Mining Operations • cleric • Other references :boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Voyager|captain's log, USS Voyager]] • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2376|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2376]] • clothing • log entry • lifeform • humanoid • races and cultures • nation-state • jacket • jumpsuit • shirt • pants • government • rank • title • space • time • uniform • supernatural • gremlin • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • universe • weapon • technology • blight • blinking • cockpit • concentric search pattern • deity • diagnostic • Directive 927 • disease • extortion • farm • geostrata • impersonating a Starfleet officer • kiloton • live long and prosper • logic • matter • malnutrition • mark • mirror • mining • mother ship • neutronic storm • omega radiation • omega radiation therapy • optical subroutine • Oracle of K'Tal • orphan • pajamas • pilgrimage • practical joke • prison • psoriasis • Redeemer of Light • reparations • • scan • sect • Selnia Prime • shell game • sombrero • spore • talisman • ''tera'' nut • food • The Cleansing • thief • torture • trading • transmission log • transport record • wig Chronology ;prior in the year 2376 : The thieves begin impersonating the crew of Voyager. (prior to episode) ;stardate 53849.2, 2376 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels in the path of those who have been impersonating them. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : Depicts maps of the vicinity visited by Voyager. Images live fast and prosper.jpg|Episode image. Connections External links * * category:vOY episodes